Świat według Tutka. Rozdział 2: Diler
Tutek zachodził w stronę ulicy Gunray'a. Dobrze wiedział, gdzie to jest, gdyż znajdowało się tam przedszkole, do którego uczęszczał w młodości. Dziś tego przedszkola nie ma, gdyż miesiąc po tym, jak Tutek skończył się tam uczyć stworzyli tam dom publiczny, a rok później urząd Imperium. Poza tą jedną ulicą znał też wszystkie inne ulice stolicy Miliany, Mos Bassy. Była jego małą ojczyzną. Znał tam każdego w obrębie trzech ulic, starego Joela, barmana Allo Marusa, dresiarza Mietka i Leokadię Davenport, szefową okolicznego monitoringu. Mos Bassa wydawała mu się być przepięknym miastem, lecz zawsze ciągnęło go na Coruscant, albo na Hosnian Prime, gdzie miasto było duże, ale nie aż tak wielkie, zajmowało ogromne połacie terenu, jednak planeta nie była wielką metropolią, rozciągała się ona jedynie na ⅔ całej planety. I doszedł wreszcie na ową ulicę, gdzie miał czekać nań wysłannik Gawrona. Po chwili Tutek usłyszał Kra kra!, które miało być znakiem rozpoznawczym owego wysłannika. Tutek podszedł do niego. Okazał się to być wysoki na metr sześćdziesiąt sześć Tawianin. Miał słodki pyszczek, blond sierść i zielone oczy. W końcu przedstawił się: — Cześć, jestem Taler Wielond, a ty... Ty pewnie jesteś Tutek, prawda? — No tak, jestem Tutek. Jesteś wysłannikiem Gawrona? Czemu nie mógł zjawić się osobiście? — Nie jestem upoważniony do udzielenia ci takich informacji — powiedział Taler i zaprowadził Tutka do altanki w parku obok. — Jest sprawa. Ostatnio w mieście krąży pewien diler... można nawet powiedzieć dilerka, wszak jest ona kobietą, no i wiesz, ten... przepraszam – ta dilerka jest dla nas... cóż, konkurencją. W sensie, że my nie jesteśmy dilerami, nie jesteśmy jakąś no... złą firmą, co sprzedaje narkotyki, o nie nie, AhMed Corporation to poważna firma farmaceutyczna. A tu taka dilerka, która sprzedaje fałszywe leki, ale ja bym tego lekami nie nazwał. Bo wiesz... jak diler, to i narkotyki, ewentualnie samochody... ALE WIESZ PRZECIEŻ O CO MI CHODZI. Przejdę do konkretów: tą dilerkę trzeba skasować... — Jak bilet? — Tutek przerwał nagle. — Nie, nie jak bilet, tylko jak... no jak Rebelianci skasowali Gwiazdę Śmierci, jedną i drugą... To znaczy... nie do końca tak, bo wybuchnąć jej nie chcemy, tylko... no... zapolować na nią jak na zwierzynę. — wytłumaczył Taler. — No dobra... ale czy wiesz w ogóle jak ona ma na imię?! — Tak, naszym celem będzie Drazub, eetańska kobieta zawodu diler. Czy wszystko jasne? — Jak Tatoo 1! — odpowiedział Tutek. center Doszli więc razem pod miejsce działania Drazub. Taler wyciągnął blaster i zaczął celować w głowę Eetanki. — Hej?! O co wam chodzi? — spytała zaskoczona Drazub. — Jak to?! Nie wiesz? Przecież handlujesz fałszywymi lekami! — wyjaśnił Wielond, zaś po chwili Drazub zaczęła uciekać, wsiadła do czarno-czerwono-białego śmigacza, a Tutek i Taler do śmigacza uderzająco podobnego do tego, jaki miał Luke. Gnali przez ulice Mos Bassy kilkaset kilometrów na godzinę. W pewnym momencie wlecieli w ogromny korek, z którego jakimś cudem Drazub się z łatwością wydostała. Po krótkiej chwili bohaterowie również się wydostali. Pościg kierował się ku drodze wylotowej, a kiedy wreszcie wylecieli z miasta Drazub zaczęła strzelać swoim krótkim pistoletem blasterowym. Jechali tak jakiś czas drogą za miasto, jednak w pewnym momencie śmigacz Drazub zawrócił. Taler dał Tutkowi kierownicę: — Ale ja prawie nie umiem jeździć! — krzyknął przestraszony Tutek. — Spokojnie... To proste, wystarczy wdepnąć gaz i obracać kierownicą, nawet down by sobie poradził... — Nie pocieszyłeś mnie, okazuje się, że jestem gorszy nawet od downa — zasmucił się Tutek — Człowieku! Ty przecież jesteś wyjątkowy! — próbował go pocieszyć Taler. — No.. z tego powodu. — Przestań marudzić i skup się na drodze! Wjeżdżali coraz bardziej wgłąb miasta, Taler i Drazub prowadzili wymianę ognia, jednak z miernym skutkiem. W końcu przy samym wjeździe do miasta Eetanka uszkodziła pojazd, którym poruszał się Tutek wraz z Talerem. — Dobra! Podjedź trochę bliżej — powiedział Wielond. — Jak?! Silnik się dymi! — nie mógł się opanować Tutek — No dobra... spróbuję i tak... Taler znów wymierzył blasterem w Drazub, strzelił, a strzał był skuteczny. Wiązka blastera trafiła Eetankę w głowę, przez co zaczynała umierać na miejscu, a pojazd stracił kontrolę i wpadł w przydrożny stragan. Tutek wyhamował, i wraz z Talerem wyszedł z śmigacza. Podeszli do umierającej Drazub, która nie mogąc nic zrobić swoim świecącym palcem powiedziała: — Gratulacje, osierociłeś... Maksia. Chewie nie będzie zadowolony... — wyzionęła ducha.